


the world beyond

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: PMD!AU, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parts of a new life for Weiss Schnee, as she finds a place and why she got turned into a 40 centimetre tall penguin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Mission

Why, of all missions, had Ruby picked this one?

Weiss scowled as her attack hit-and did almost nothing-leaping back to avoid the worst of the Mawile’s counter. Out of reach, the thief turned their attention to Ruby, lashing out with a headbutt Ruby barely managed to duck, and Weiss took advantage of the momentary reprieve to snatch a rock up and whip it, then another, and another.

Eventually, with Ruby keeping the Mawile from coming too close, they finally brought them down, nothing but pants filling the air. Then:

“From now on, I’m reviewing any and all missions you decide to take off the board.”

Ruby’s reply was only a meek sound of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: a Piplup, so normal, flying, and water moves. Ruby, a Zorua. Now can anyone tell me why a mission against a Mawile might’ve been a really, really bad idea?
> 
> More fleshing, for those unfamiliar with PMD:
> 
> Missions: rescue teams accept requests from Pokemon. This may be to find a lost Pokemon, a certain item, bring a certain item, defeat a certain Pokemon… and generally the last are far harder opponents.
> 
> Gravelerocks/Geo Pebbles: in game, deal a consistent amount of damage which is a huge boon when fighting foes your moves aren’t effective against.
> 
> And move used by the Mawile was Iron Head.
> 
> That’s all for now, I think.


	2. Reward

"So just what was the reward, that you decided on this mission?" This Weiss asked of Ruby once they'd returned to town, making their slow and pain-stricken way to collect their things. And then rest. There was no way that they were going to move all that well, come tomorrow.

Ruby glanced towards Weiss, then away, finding herself unable to face the irritation that still lingered head-on, and when she spoke, she picked her words carefully, not wanting to bring that lowly burning fury to its peak. "I wanted to try a harder mission? We've grown a lot since the first one, so... yeah." 

For all that she had a beak, Weiss was still capable of clearly communicating disgruntlement. "There's 'harder' and then there's 'fighting a very strong Pokémon who we are both ineffective against', Ruby. What was it?"

Buzzing saved Ruby from answering, and they looked up to find the officer before them. "Thank you for bringing in Mawile for arrest!"

"No prob-" Weiss stepped on Ruby's toe, and the latter squeaked. She had the grace to look sheepish when their eyes met, though. "I mean, um. You're welcome."

"Here is your reward!" The Magnezone moved back, motioning to the chest behind him. Ruby cracked it open, dipped her snout in, and came out with a scroll, which she promptly placed before Weiss.

Weiss blinked. "For me?"

Ruby answered immediately, her first word chasing the tail of Weiss' last, coming so close to clipping. She'd been expecting Weiss to ask. "I know you've been working really really hard on your Peck even though most Piplup figure out Drill Peck a lot later, and I saw the mission and thought you might like it and I might've not looked too much at what the mission was asking and-"

"Ruby."

The Zorua's jaw clicked shut, and she pulled into herself, ready for a barrage of words. But there was only a gentle pressure settling between her ears, and two soft words.

"Thank you."

Hesitantly Ruby opened her eyes, and when she saw that the gratitude was genuine, she grinned. "Anytime."

Weiss held her wing where it was a little longer, before she cleared her throat and pulled back, picking up the scroll. "I'm still going to review any missions you pick."

"Awww. But Weiss-"

"No buts!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds a way to frown with a beak. It's Weiss, she just does.
> 
> TMs and HMs are scrolls here because CDs, while aesthetically pleasing in the games, don't actually make much sense. So, the dojo has remained a place to train and get items, but also where they hold scrolls for moves, so 'mons may learn there, and not have to get a new TM for every time. Find a scroll, bring it to the dojo, and there you go.
> 
> As for why Aerial Ace: Piplup has Peck at a relatively low level, but Drill Peck at a relatively high one. And, well. The way the move was presented when it first came out in Ruby and Sapphire reminded me a bit of Weiss' strike against the Knight. A cleaving motion.
> 
> And 'final' movesets for Ruby and Weiss, or at least four of the moves that will probably be mentioned because a four move limit outside of the games is kind of silly:  
> Ruby- Dark Pulse (egg move), Shadow Ball (TM), Fury Swipes, Pursuit.  
> Weiss- Ice Beam (TM), Aerial Ace (TM), Brine, Bide.


End file.
